The present invention relates to a driver IC which operates a display panel, and particularly to a control technology of a driving circuit which drives a source line of a liquid crystal panel by a display line unit. For example, the present invention relates to a technology which can be effectively applied to driving of a low leakage liquid crystal panel.
If there is undesirable input offset in a differential amplification circuit which drives electrodes of a display panel, the offset appears at an output of the differential amplification circuit, thereby generating a flicker. In JP-A-2005-316188, there is a description with respect to a driving control method in which a signal supplied to an inverting input terminal and a non-inverting input terminal of the differential amplification circuit which drives electrodes of a flat panel configured from an organic EL is switched in a display frame cycle and a display line cycle, and thereby, an influence of an offset voltage between successive display lines of a display screen is eliminated. In short, a control (chopping control) which switches polarities of the offset appearing at the output of the differential amplification circuit due to unbalance of an input circuit characteristic of the differential amplification circuit which configures an output buffer for each display frame cycle or for each display line cycle, is performed, and thereby, the output of the differential amplification circuit is averaged with respect to time and a physical space.